fights
by Girlvr01
Summary: yeah, title might go along with the story, but anywho, The ppgs move to a new school after a horrible fight with him. not the end yet. plz read! hopefully it is as good as it sounds.


Hey guys, the first fanfic was tampered with by my sis, so I'm writing another one. Crazy triple threat was removed and I won't be working on it anymore. Here is another fanfic that hopefully won't be messed with. But, Plz review on this one. Plz?

DISCLAI MER: I don't anything or anyone except for BEE (another SIR unit) Lissa (an OC of mine) and the story (Duh)

Blossom POV

I sighed as I walked down the crowded hall. People being idiots, bullies, buttheads, and lunatics were crowding the halls. I pushed through to my locker and got my books. Then shoved my way to my classroom. I looked at the school map and then to the hall. I looked around and saw my classroom. When I walked in, I saw a red haired boy in a white, button-down shirt, denim jeans and black boots, a girl with purple hair and dark clothes, and a girl with blonde hair in a curved, quarter moon shape and a pink shirt, blue jeans, and black dress shoes on. The teacher, who looked ancient and had a purple dress on, was eyeing me with a hungry look in her eyes. "Hello, Mrs. Bitters?" I said meekly, slowly walking towards her. "Wadda you want?" She asks sharply, causing me to flinch. "Um, I'm the new student in your class. Why else would I be here?" I said, not shy any more. "Okay, then what are you doing up here bothering me? FIND YOUR SEAT!" She yelled that last part so loud that my ears were ringing. As soon as I sat in my seat, two more kids walked in, staring each other in the eye. One had green skin and was wearing a maroon shirt, black jeans, and small pack on his back and the other had black hair, glasses, a black jacket, a blue shirt with a green face on it, black jeans, and black boots. They sat down and a few more kids came in. "OKAY! Today's lesson is on DOOM. Now, doom is…" as the teacher ranted on I heard a few kids talking. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and turned around. A girl with blue pigtails gave me a note. "Thanks" I mumbled to her. I looked at the piece of paper. It was just a piece of notebook paper, and it had written on the inside

_Meet us by the tree outside the front doors after school._

_ -Dexter, Gaz, and Mandy._

I put that inside my binder. Then I turned around to them and nodded. They nodded back. I got my drawing journal out and started to sketch a picture of our family. If it even was a family.

Buttercup POV

I hate school. I absolutely hate school. Why did I have to go to school to be a boxer? Or a wrestler even? Unless they teach wrestling or boxing in school it's useless. But why would anyone listen to me? I'm just a stupid, hard-headed, hot-head. I sighed and slammed my locker. I stomped to my class, trying to get to math as slow as possible, trying to be late.

When I finally got to math, I saw my teacher. She turned to the class when I walked in. I crossed my arms as she said, "class, this is Buttercup, please introduce yourself." I turned to the class and looked around the room. "I'm Buttercup, and I don't like repeating things. I like fighting, so don't make me mad. Or else." I sat down next to a girl in a black hoodie and ripped jeans. She was also wearing black and neon green Nikes. "Hey, I'm Lissa. Newbie here huh." I nodded and rolled my eyes. "I hate school though. It's pointless!" I whisper-ranted to Lissa. She nodded. "Me to. Especially when I have detention. Believe me, Mrs. Bitters is merciless." I nodded my head. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around and I saw a girl with black and blue hair hand me a note. It said:

_Meet us by the tree in front of the school after school._

_ -Bell, Bunny, and Billy_

I turned around to see who sent the note, and they nodded at me. I nodded back and got my journal out. I started to sketch one of our fights in Townsville. I sighed and tried to remember kindergarten. Well, before the fight.

Bubbles POV

I usually love school. But today I felt like I didn't belong. Like I was just another person here. I dropped my head and told myself not to cry. I got my books and walked to English. Usually I loved English. I would talk to the other kids there, write stories, and be nice to the teacher. But today I was silent. I put a small, fake smile on my face. I felt like I was playing pretend, trying to fit in, a fraud. I took a deep breath and walked in. I was surprised to see that the teacher was…Ms. Keane? I tried to smile as I said, "Hi Ms. Keane" she turned around and smiled. "Hello Bubbles, would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" I nodded. "Hi, I'm Bubbles Utonium. I have two other sisters and I like cute stuff." I sat down next to a boy with messy brown hair who was actually vaguely familiar. I stayed silent as the teacher talked. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a boy with green hair hand me a note. I smiled slightly and opened the note, it read:

_Meet us by the tree after school._

_ -Raven, Robin, and Starfire_

I turned around and saw three people nod. I nodded back and held the note. I got my journal out and started to draw what was left of our broken family. I looked at it and a tear slipped out of my eye. It was all Him's fault.

BUM-BUM-BUUUUUUUUM! Mwa-ha-ha. I need some help with the rest so I need your reviews. Yes there WILL be some Bloster (for those of you who have no idea, it's Blossom X Dexter.) and maybe some Zim X Gaz. :) any ways,

**Love and Cupcakes**

**~Girlvr01~**


End file.
